Through a Storm
by TheDamnFool
Summary: Peeking from the corner of his eye to take in Hamilton's reactions, smirking as it looked like he was in almost physical pain just from the vague descriptions that he had just voiced. Licking his lips, he pushed from the desk and encroached his personal space, loving how he flinched back and the uncertainty that pulled at his features.


**This is my first story ever! I really hope that you enjoy! Just a little Jamilton Fluff, nothing much. I hope that you enjoy! Also just a quick note, I only know a little of French so any French in the story is with the assistance of an app. If I am wrong with something I am so sorry!**

* * *

**Storm Chat**

Thomas Jefferson released a deep sigh as he peeked over his phone to see Alexander Hamilton still ranting over the predicament that they found themselves in. Only to lower his gaze as the man spun again, scrolling through his social media, not really taking anything in but trying everything to act like he was involved with his phone. He and Alexander had never been on good terms, hell it wouldn't be a far stretch to say that they hated each other. Still, until the rain decided to let up, they were both stuck in Professor Washington's office.

"Honestly, what are the odds that we both decided to turn in our essays at the exact same time? When Washington is out of his office!? And it's fucking pouring out, making us both have to spend time in each other's presence!?" Jefferson sighed before turning completely away from the ranting man, resting his back against the nearest desk as Hamilton scowled and stalked over to the window. Staring up at the darkening sky. Jefferson blinked after five minutes of pure silence and slowly looked up to see if Hamilton had somehow left without him knowing. Because in his mind there was no way that man could stay this quiet for that long. However, Hamilton was still by the window, his dark eyes staring up at the sky, flickering one way and then another. Jefferson felt a frown beginning to pull at his lips as he noticed that with each passing moment, tension built within the smaller man's shoulders.

"I know it called for rain today, obviously, but was there anything about possible storms?" The sudden question and sound surprised him, causing him to tense before looking down and checking his weather app. After studying the screen for a moment, he gave a shrug.

"Looks like it caught the weatherman by surprise as well. Possible storms with high winds but should blow over quickly enough." When Hamilton said nothing, he glanced up again, scowling as he saw the man texting quickly on his phone before rolling his eyes. Annoyed that he was asked about the weather but hadn't even been listened too when he had answered, honestly this man was a thorn in his side. A ping caused him to look up again, watching as Hamilton flinched before fiddling with his phone, his eyes flickering to the sky before worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. If Jefferson had to name the emotion tightening his face…It looked like fear!

Sliding his phone into the safety of his pocket, he narrowed his gaze on Hamilton, watching closely as he remained quiet but began to fiddle with his phone more, tension tightening his body, and took notice how he was trying to focus on his breathing. Jefferson had never seen Hamilton this stressed! He had seen him frazzled, anxious, angered, and happy. But never fear! It was interesting to say the least, and it took him a moment to connect that it was the threat of an approaching storm that worked him up like this. A smile began to stretch his lips before a small chuckle left him, the sound catching Hamilton's attention enough to earn a wary look.

"I would have never thought that you, Mister Alexander Hamilton, would be a person that was afraid of a lil' ol' thunder storm." Watching the blood drain from the man's face was satisfying to say the least. Jefferson hated to admit it, but he truly didn't have a lot to throw up in Hamilton's face, but this…Oh, this was perfect! Laughing a little louder, he pushed away from the desk that he was leaning against and walked into the middle of the room, resting one hand on Washington's desk and the other perched on his hips, smirking at Hamilton who was watching him with a tense stance, and blank eyes. Oh, this was gold!

A ping had Alexander raising his phone again, and Jefferson smirked as a grimace crossed his face before his eyes flickered to the sky again. Oh, this was going to be so fun! The entire time they were stuck together during this storm, he just knew that he was going to get the best reactions to use against his greatest enemy. Twisting around, he rested his lower back against the desk, both hands placed facedown as he tilted his head up to the ceiling.

"I, myself, absolutely love storms. The low rumble of thunder, the thrill of watchin' lightening cut through the skies. The rhythmic pounding of rain against the roofs or windows." Peeking from the corner of his eye to take in Hamilton's reactions, smirking as it looked like he was in almost physical pain just from the vague descriptions that he had just voiced. Licking his lips, he pushed from the desk and encroached his personal space, loving how he flinched back and the uncertainty that pulled at his features.

A sudden rumble had him smiling and looking out the window, watching the faint flashes of lightening in the distance, before the soft rumble of thunder reached them a moment later. Glancing back to Hamilton, he felt his smirk growing at the look of terror beginning to cross his face as his eyes flickered about, almost like he was trying to find an escape. However, the only escape for either of them was the storm itself.

A series of pings sounded from Alexander's phone, and he watching as he raised the device up with trembling hands. Swallowing hard as his fingers skittered across the screen, his throat working hard as he swallowed, and his breathing became a little choppy. Another series of pings had Jefferson figuring that it was a group chat, no doubt his little posse trying to help him through this. No doubt that they knew of his fear, but he wasn't about to let them sooth his worries. Not when he was finally about to break that smart-ass façade that Hamilton seemed to own.

"Seems like it's gonna be a loud storm, hope that this old building can hold up to it." Mirth bloomed within him as those quick fingers skipped over the screen, a hard rush of air coming out from Alexander as his eyes seemed to glaze over. His mouth moving silently but no words really coming out. Another series of pings sounded from his phone, which slipped through his still fingers, only to be saved as Jefferson caught it before meeting the unforgiving floor.

"Tsk, tsk, Alexander. You really should know better than to drop your phone." Rather the man was too caught up in his fear as thunder grew louder, or he wasn't too concerned about his phone in the first place since Jefferson received no reaction whatsoever. Shrugging, he swiped down on the screen, starting at the beginning of the group chat and rolled his eyes as he saw that it was none other than Alexander's lover, John Laurens, that had started the group chat.

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU!? A STORM IS COMING IN!**_

_French Baguette:_

_**Mon ami! Please tell me that you are somewhere safe! This storm is not supposed to last long, but it is supposed to be bad!**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Yo! Alex, I just got word that you're not with John or Laf. Where you at? Do you need one of us to come and get you!?"**_

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**I am stuck in Washington's office with none other than the Drama Queen Prick himself. No offense Laf, he is your cousin after all. I don't want any of you coming out in this rain. Or the storm for that matter, I'm looking at you Laurens.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**You're stuck in the office with Jefferson! Hell no! I'm coming to get you, storm be damned!**_

_French Baguette:_

_**I find no offense, mon ami! Although, you know that any one of us will come and get you if you so wished. John, make no move until Alex says so. You'll only make him worry more.**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Alex…Is it really okay to be stuck with Jefferson during a storm?**_

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**Don't really have much of a choice. I'm sure that I can hold out just this once. You've all helped me so much lately with my issue on storms…I'm sure that I can deal with it this once.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Fine. I'll stay put. But at least continue to talk with us until the storm is over. At least that way…We can at least still try and help you through it if you need us to.**_

_French Baguette:_

_**Only if you are certain, mon ami. But please know, any one of us will come and get you the moment you wish for us to.**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Seriously, I'm the closest to you now. So, just give the word and I'll come and get you. But until then, what should we talk about?**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Well, I mean we still haven't worked out all the plans for our get together this weekend. I need to know whose gonna bring the alcohol. Also, we haven't actually decided on whose place we're all gonna meet up at.**_

_French Baguette:_

_**My place is the largest, I recommend we gather here. This way all of you actually get a proper meal and we all have plenty of room to crash afterwards. Hercules knows all of our favorite drinks, and we have already given him the money. The only thing left is just making sure that our schedules are completely clear.**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Sounds good to me. I can grab the drinks and drop them off after the storm Laf. My schedule is clear also. None of us have classes, and my shop is closed for the weekend.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**No classes for me, and my intern job has already given the okay. We all know that I'm also dragging Alex there come hell or high water. Right babe! **_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Babe? You haven't said anything for a while?**_

_French Baguette:_

_**Mon ami! I realize that storm has started! Please answer.**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**He hasn't said anything for the last bit! Alex! Please!**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**ALEX! I ONLY AGREED TO STAY PUT SO LONG AS YOU ANSWERED!**_

_French Baguette:_

_**John please. Although, it is strange….Alex, if you're reading these please respond.**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Alex, if you don't answer I'm gonna come over.**_

Jefferson rolled his eyes, honestly his friends were way to protective of the hot-headed man. They acted like he was fragile and that the storm would kill him or something, honestly it was ridiculous. He was about to shove the phone back into Alexander's hands, when another ping drew his gaze back to the screen.

_French Baguette:_

_**Give me five minutes before either of you head out to receive him. Please.**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Okay?**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**?**_

Jefferson jumped as his phone began to sound, quickly grabbing it and raising an eyebrow as he saw that it was Lafayette. Sliding the answer button across the screen and held the phone up to his ear.

"Lafayette. To what honor do I have to receive your call?"

"_Enough, Thomas. I know very well that you are currently with Monsieur Hamilton. What. Is. His. Condition_?" The bite in his cousin's voice was enough to tell him that he was treading in dangerous waters. Apparently, Hamilton's ridiculous phobia was enough to have Lafayette extremely protective over him, even though his messages hadn't expressed such concern.

"At the moment, he's quiet. I must admit, I never thought I would see the Alexander Hamilton going mute just because of a storm. It's quite funny…"

"_Thomas! Have you been bothering him over this_?" The warning was clear in his voice, but Jefferson huffed before leaning back against Washington's desk.

"But of course. Seeing him so frightened over a little storm. It's funny. To think that this man who isn't bothered by anything else…"

"_Imbécile! Ce n'est pas la peur! C'est du PTSD_!" Blinking at the span of the room before him, he took a moment to make sure that he was translating his cousin's words properly.

"PTSD?" His eyes flickered over to Hamilton, whose head was hanging down, his medium length brown hair hiding his facial features. Making it impossible for Jefferson to see what he was thinking or even looked like at the moment.

"_Oui cousin, PTSD. Je ne vais pas expliquer, mais_…"

"Sorry Lafayette. I've got to go." Hanging up on his cousin he quickly stepped forward. He had no idea that Hamilton suffered from PTSD, nor did he care about how he had received such a mental health condition. He just knew that he never felt more like an ass like he felt at that moment. He had plenty of friends that had suffered from terrible pasts, and knew what their PTSD did to them, and to think that he had edged Hamilton in such a way…

"Hamilton?" Nothing, not even a flinch or twitch of a muscle. Gnawing at the inside of his jaws, Jefferson moved into the smaller man's space, carefully raising his hand, but paused as he was finally able to hear the words that Hamilton was muttering.

"Death. Fear. Loud. Water. Drowning. Mother. Death. Please, help….Someone…" Then it repeated. Jefferson felt like someone had shot ice through his veins, and quickly took hold of Hamilton's shoulders, feeling the muscles tense at the contact and a shiver run through him as thunder boomed outside. The storm growing closer still.

"Hamilton! Come one! Come back to the room! You are not back wherever, you are in Yorktown College! In the office of Professor Washington! Hamilton!" His words didn't have any effect, causing him to tighten his hold before jerking him forward. Away from the window, into the center of the room, and right into his chest.

"Alexander!" Finally a twitch, a jerk that had Hamilton gasping in a breath. Small hands twisted into his jacket, before he tried to take a step back, but Jefferson held firm. Raising a hand and quickly shutting the blinds as lightening flashed right outside, causing Hamilton's breath to catch. He remained motionless for a moment, listening as thunder crashed outside, Hamilton still within his hold before releasing a slow breath and keeping a firm hold on his trembling shoulder.

"Alexander, are you with me?'

"J-Jefferson?"

"Oui…" He didn't know what to say. It didn't feel right to apologize, since even if it had been just a small phobia, he shouldn't have taunted him like that.

"I'm such an ass." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, but the sudden hysteria filled huff from Hamilton had a smile sliding across his lips.

"At least you'll admit it." Jefferson hummed before settling a hand on the smaller man's lower back and ushered him further away from the window. It wasn't until his own back was against the wall that he relaxed his body.

"Why?" He knew that it was more than just one question, so he leaned his head back and released another sigh.

"I read your group chat while you went back to wherever. You might want to reply something before one, if not all of them, suddenly show up." Handing the phone back over, he ignored the weak glare that Hamilton shot him and instead pulled them both to the floor. Closing his eyes and missing the look of surprise on Hamilton's face as he keeps him within his hold. Hold loose enough for him to pull away if he so wished, but firm enough to know that Hamilton had an ally at the moment.

"Shit….Wait…What did Lafayette do?"

"Called me. I thought it was merely a phobia…He told me what it truly is." He felt Alexander's flinch but wasn't sure if it was because he knew of his PTSD or the sudden flash of lightening and thunder. A series of tapping sounded, and he peeked open an eye to see him typing rapidly on his phone. With how close he was, Jefferson could now see how pale and ill he looked. How tense his body was and knew without a doubt that he wished his friends were present instead of himself.

"He didn't tell you everything?"

"No. Lafayette wouldn't tell someone else's life story without their say so. I know it really doesn't do any good, but I do apologize. I shouldn't…"

"Please don't." His eyes snapped open before looking down, not liking the shame that he heard in Hamilton's voice.

"No. I am sorry. I shouldn't have taunted you, even if it had only been a phobia. It was a bastard move on my part, and you didn't deserve any of it. I don't want to know what happened, nor do I think of you any less for having PTSD…."

"Not like you thought highly of me in the first place."

"Enough." The snarl was enough to even startle him, causing him to give an exhausted sigh at Hamilton's surprised look. Removing one hand he rubbed it across his face before leaning back and meeting Alexander's gaze head on.

"I'll admit. You are a thorn in my side. You are hard-headed and arrogant, and I honestly can't stand to be around you. But…Even _I_ must admit that you are smart, witty, and borderline brilliant. I hold you in some respect Hamilton, if I didn't then I would ignore your very existence." Looking away Jefferson scratched at the stubble that was upon his chin. Trying his hardest to ignore the surprised look that was over Hamilton's face. It had completely replaced his fear and unease.

"Seriously?" He merely nodded before shifting and closing his eyes. Not willing to say anything else, not wanting to think that he was wanting to build a friendship with the man before him. Only to snap his eyes back open as Hamilton shifted before resting his back against Jefferson's chest and pulled his phone up. From this angle Jefferson could see everything that he was typing and responding to, but he was honestly more surprised by the fact that Hamilton was at such ease being so close to him. That he was actually going to accept his help to keep him grounded during the storm.

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Five minutes is nearly over. I'm not going to just let Alex handle Jefferson alone during a storm! That bastard is probably pushing and taunting him! ALEX DOESN'T NEED THAT!**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**I agree. Laf, if you don't respond right now I'm going to go get Alex!**_

_French Baguette:_

_**Just a minute more. Please. I talked with Thomas.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOING TO HELP!? IF ANYTHING, HE'LL HOLD THIS OVER ALEX'S HEAD! SO HELP ME I WILL HURT HIM IF HE IS TAUNTING ALEX OVER THIS! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR COUSIN OR NOT LAF!**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**John, dude, calm down. If Laf talked with Jefferson then he most likely already promised him pain if he messes with Alex. Lets just give it a little bit more. You know Alex is receiving these, he probably is just getting caught up.**_

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**I'm back. Sorry you guys.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Fuck Alex! You about gave me a heart attack! Are you alright!? And be fucking honest or so help me I'll never let you leave my side during a storm ever again!**_

_French Baguette:_

_**Mon ami! Are you alright!? Is Jefferson still there with you!?**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**FUCK JEFFERSON!?**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Alex! Do you need me to come and get you?**_

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**Guys, chill. I'm back in the present thanks to Jefferson. Trust me, I'm shocked too. He's still here Laf, and Herc please do not come out in this storm. John, calm down please. I truly am sorry about worrying you…and yes Jefferson did taunt me at first but apparently Laf called and explained a few things…such as that it's not a phobia of storms but PTSD.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**LAF! WHY IN HELL DID YOU TELL JEFFERSON ABOUT HIS PTSD!? WITHOUT A DOUBT HE'LL USE IT AGAINST HIM! OH MY GOD! ALEX TELL JEFFERSON THAT I WILL FIGHT HIM IF HE TRIES TO PULL ANY SHIT WITH THAT INFORMATION!**_

_French Baguette:_

_**John, mon ami. I know that Thomas and Alex are not friends by any means, but I wouldn't have told him such a thing if I thought he would use it to hurt Alex. He himself has friends with bad PTSD. He shouldn't do anything else but try to help.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**If he doesn't Laf, I'm taking it out on both of you!**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Alex you still with us?**_

Jefferson looked down, wondering why Hamilton wasn't replying to his friends, and tensed when he met those brown orbs. They were filled with curiosity, no doubt about his other friends with PTSD.

"So that's how you knew what to do." It wasn't a question, but Jefferson gave a small nod before tilting his head toward the phone again. Watching as Alex looked back down and quickly typed.

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**I'm still here. John, Jefferson has helped me. He brought me back to the present and is currently keeping me calm and keeping me focused on these messages. Which I might add he is reading this over my shoulder. **_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**I will not apologize for anything that I have said. Shit, I still want to come and get you Alex!**_

_French Baguette:_

_**Thomas, thank you for stepping up like you should have done in the first place. I will talk with you about those taunts however…**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Thank you for watching out for him, Jefferson.**_

Jefferson felt his cheeks warm and rolled his eyes as Hamilton raised the phone slightly, a smirk splaying on his lips.

"Laurens does not scare me. Lafayette…A little bit, but I do deserve it. I am surprised that Mulligan is thanking me, but I guess it is a good time as any to call a truce between us." The huff that left Hamilton had a smirk pulling at his lips as he began to type everything out.

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**Jefferson says he's not afraid of you John. Also you better stay at our place, even thinking that you're out in this storm is enough to freak me out. Laf, he is terrified of you! What the hell did you do to him!? And Herc, he says you're welcome and that this is good as a time as any to call a temporary truce.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Pompous bastard!**_

_French Baguette:_

_**Mon ami, I pray that you never be on the receiving end of my true anger. Or ever have to witness it. I hate to admit it but I can lose myself when angered. It is not something that I am proud of.**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**That is good to know. Also, I didn't think that you had an "angry" side Laf.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Laf is fucking scary when pissed. I'd rather deal with anything else in the world than be on the receiving end of his wrath. It's almost enough to make me feel a little sorry for Jefferson. Almost…**_

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**Is it really that bad?**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Seriously?**_

Jefferson groaned as Hamilton peeked over his shoulder at him, and winced as he recalled the last time he had to face a pissed off Lafayette.

"It's not a joke. Lafayette wouldn't hesitate to put someone on the ground for merely insulting someone he cares for. He's been in jail a few times for some bar fights back in France, and he's put some people in the hospital. Hell, he knocked me out for about three hours one time, all because I thought it was smart to goad him into a fight." Looking down he watched as Hamilton let out a low whistle before looking back down at his phone.

_French Baguette:_

_**John please! I really don't like my closest friends to know that side of me! The only reason you know was because of your father!**_

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**Whoa, whoa! Is Laf the person that put your dad in the hospital that time he put his hands on you when you came out to him!?**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Fucking seriously!? The pics you showed me of your father that time were brutal! Was that really you Laf?**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Yeah, that was Laf. I remember my father punching me once, just as Laf walked through the door. I think you were coming back from a run with one of my brothers right? Anyway, Laf eyes went wide as I hit the floor, then next thing I know he's between us and in a full fist fight with my old man. I never seen anything so fierce. I don't think even I could keep up with him if we went at one another.**_

_French Baguette:_

_**MES AMIS, PLEASE!**_

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**Sorry Laf. But damn…you just seemed like the mother hen of the group…To see that you can also be a mama bear is just…well I can't say surprising, but to think that you'd go that far for any one of us…It feels good to know that we have someone like that. Someone who we know will always have our back.**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**Alex said it right! We're not teasing or anything Laf. I mean, it's not like we're suddenly going to be afraid of you or anything. It's just so surprising since you always seem so gentle.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**I'm guessing you'd know all about him being gentle, huh Herc?**_

Jefferson felt both of his eyebrows shoot toward his hairline as Hamilton barked out laughter before quickly typing.

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**Nice one babe!**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**JOHN! NOT COOL MAN! JEFFERSON IS STILL PROBABLY READING THESE!**_

_French Baguette:_

_**Are you kidding me, mon ami!**_

"Wait…Lafayette and Mulligan are together?" The question seemed to surprise Hamilton, as he looked back at him with a small smile.

"Yeah. They finally got together about three months ago."

"And that asshole didn't tell me! After forcing me to hear all about his pinning for that man for over a year! Give me your phone!" Jefferson yanked the device out of his hands before he could even react and quickly typed.

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**Lafayette, it is Thomas! YOU ASSHOLE! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU FINALLY ASKED OUT MULLIGAN! AFTER LISTENING TO YOUR WHINING AND PINNING FOR OVER A YEAR!? **_

_French Baguette:_

_**I am signing off now. Since Alex is in good hands. I shall see all of you later.**_

_Tailor of Hot Pants:_

_**I'm getting off as well. Alex or John, one of you tell us when you two are both at the dorms.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Jefferson, I'm not sure if I should laugh at that or scowl that you upset Laf. Now get off and stay off Alex's phone.**_

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**Babe…It's all good for now. I'm still shaking a bit, but I'm grounded. He might have been the reason at the beginning, but at least he's helping now. Truce for now. Please?**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Fine. For now. Need me to stay on?**_

_Non-Stop Ham:_

_**Nah, you can hop off too. I know you don't like staying on chat for too long. I'll text if I need you again. Thanks love.**_

_My Freckled Southern:_

_**Anything for you. See you after the storm.**_

Jefferson looked away as Hamilton finally lowered his phone. Only to pick up his own as it gave a notification. Pulling up the message he saw that it was his own boyfriend, Madison, wondering where he was. After sending back a quick reply, he slid it back into the safety of his jacket pocket before releasing a sigh and dropping his head back.

"Sorry." The unexpected apology had him raising back up and looking at Hamilton, who was staring down at the floor. Small trembles racking his body every time lightening flashed or thunder rolled.

"Uh…"

"You had to deal with me during a fit…"

"No, no. None of that. I was the reason you went into it! There is no need to apologize for something like that. I shouldn't have even…"

"Even still, you could have easily just left me be. But instead you grounded me to the here and now. Thank you." At that Hamilton turned and wore such a thankful expression that Jefferson wasn't sure what to do but stare. Blinking as Hamilton suddenly looked forward and toward the floor, before squaring his shoulders.

"I understand if you want to leave now. I mean…You've already…"

"Hell no. Alexander, I know that we've never got along, but I'm not just going to leave you like this. You are far from weak, this I know, but to leave someone with PTSD is just something I refuse to do. I don't wish to know what happened, but I have seen PTSD in full swing from old friends. It took me a while to figure out how to help, with each person it is different, and I wasn't even sure that if bringing you to me would help or not….It…It just seemed like you needed something to bring you back to the present." Scratching at the back of his head, he looked down and watched as Hamilton inhaled before slowly allowing the breath he had gather to leave. Silence fell over them for a moment, and Jefferson bit his lip before slowly placing his hand on Hamilton's shoulder, noticing how he relaxed just a bit more at the touch of another person.

"I was only five, still living on the islands. A hurricane…It leveled everything. My mother had been sick for days before, and our house collapsed…They said she died automatically…after we were found four days after. I was trapped…So many dead, so much pain…fear…Death…fear..loud..water…drowning..mother…."

"Alex!" Jefferson twisted the smaller man around, grabbing his face with both hands and caught his gaze. Watching as those brown orbs cleared quickly, blinking rapidly to keep tears at bay as he took a deep breath.

"Sorry. Sorry..I"

"Don't apologize." Jefferson slowly lowered his hands, moving them to hold trembling biceps before finally giving in and bringing him back to his chest. It was an awkward hug to say the least, but it seemed like something that Hamilton truly needed. Jefferson moved one hand up to hold the back of Hamilton's head, the other wrapping around his back and held him firm. Feeling as Alex took a few deeps breaths before finally giving a sob and relaxing into him. Allowing Jefferson to hold him as the storm began to reach its peak.

Jefferson couldn't even bring himself to care about the fact that Alexander was creating a damp spot on his jacket, and merely began to rub small circles on his back. He said nothing, but merely allowed himself to be an anchor for Alex. Listening as the rain pelted at the window, watching as lightening flashed just beyond the blinds, and thunder rumbled on. He didn't even recall closing his eyes, much less either of them falling asleep while in one another's presence.

* * *

"Jefferson? Hamilton?" The sudden voice caused Jefferson to blink his eyes open, giving a small grunt as Hamilton reacted more like he had been shot at. Turning his tired eyes upward, he met the confused and concerned gaze of their history Professor, George Washington. It took him a moment to recall where he was, and what had happened.

"Storm pass?" It was the first question from him as he slowly gathered his feet beneath him and rose up. Wincing as a few vertebrae popped and cracked with the motion until he was upright and looking toward the window.

"It's mainly just misting and a few low rumbles of thunder. Hamilton, you alright son?" Jefferson looked down to see that Hamilton was still crouching where he had jerked back to. His eyes widen and looking shocked while his mind tried to work something out. Jefferson gave a shrug as he waved to Washington and began to head out, knowing full well that he could handle a little bit of mist.

Once outside the door, he looked up at the muggy sky. Shivering as the cool wind brought prickles of mist to his warm skin before stepping onto the sidewalk that lead to the dorms. Only to glance back as the office door swung open and Hamilton stepped out, a look of concern still on his face as their eyes met.

"Jefferson. I…" The low sound of rumble had the smaller man swallowing his words, those brown eyes widening as he glanced up at the sky as his face drained of color. Looking around Jefferson made his way back to Hamilton and stopped beside him before motioning toward the dorms. A silent offer to walk beside him in hopes that it would be enough to distract him.

"I can walk you to your dorm, you only live a floor below me after all. And I have no doubt that Laurens will be watching for you." He waited as Hamilton thought on it for a moment before giving a small nod. Jefferson kept his strides short so that the smaller man didn't have to jog to keep up with his pace. No words were spoken between them, but there was no unease or discomfort in the silence. They were both merely in their own thoughts about the situation that had came between them, and both had just a touch more respect for the other, that wasn't to say that they wouldn't be at each other's throats the next time they crossed paths. But to know that they could act civil toward one another was a bit of a comfort, regardless of how odd it also felt.

"Alex!" The sudden call from John Laurens had both of them looking up as their dorm complex came into view. Both John and Madison were rushing down the steps from the door, almost racing one another to reach them. Jefferson waited until John was close enough and then stepped away from Hamilton to meet Madison. Clasping a hand on his shoulder, a silent promise that he would explain all that he could later, but was just a bit too tired at the moment.

"Jefferson!?" The silent call to his name had him looking over his shoulder, blinking as he caught Hamilton's and Lauren's gaze. They stared at one another for a moment, before he gave a small nod, understanding the silent thanks from both of them, even though Laurens didn't look too pleased, before ushering Madison back toward the dorms.


End file.
